


In the darkness

by brynae



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynae/pseuds/brynae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst pain is knowing you've done something that cannot be taken back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the darkness

The night is dark. His mind whirls, numb; he isn't sure whether it's because of the full moon, the snarls and growls of zombies... or what he said. The covers are cooling, he doesn't dare move just in case he disturbs the second indent in the mattress.   
  
And still, the night rolls on.   
  
He doesn't know when the tears started but here they are, his pillow a sponge for the regret and pain. All it does is make his pillow wet, and stoke the pain inside him.   
  
He remembers those nights of warmth and safety.   
  
He remembers the four walls, shrinking, pressing further inwards, his mind trying to push out, wearing away at the edges.   
  
He remembers those bitter words, words that were meant at the time but so quickly regretted. The look on the face as the words bit home. The turned back and silence, the soundless open-shut of the door, the stride into the grasping night.   
  
The silence. The utter silence of nothing for some few seconds.   
  
Only a few seconds.   
  
The guilt consuming his core, curling him up into a little ball with his pillow the only sponge for that misery.   
  
He waits it out. The warm flicker of rays of light over the horizon touch his face and he is awake, still fully clothed, right out that door, hope alive in his chest, yelling the name that haunted his lips.   
  
"BEEEEEF!"  
  
Something catches his foot as he runs and down he tumbles, face thumping into the dirt. He unsnarls his foot, pulling away tough white cloth, stained with blood. He freezes. The blood drains from his face, casting his eyes around... seeing. Mind refusing to comprehend.  
  
"No... no... no... please god... no..."  
  
~~~  
  
The evening sun casts a long shadow. The silhouette of trees fills the darkening horizon. Swinging, back and forwards, at the end of a long rope, a shadow with feathers over his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Salad


End file.
